Goodnight Moon
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: In which Ciel has trouble sleeping and Sebastian helps him get to sleep. Harmless fluff.


Goodnight Moon

 _A/N: Just a bit of harmless fluff focusing on the father-son side of the relationship between Sebastian and Ciel._

 _T_ his was one of the few nights Sebastian had decided to get some rest. For some reason, he was a bit weary and tired, feelings he was not used to. He had even gone so far as to put on pajamas. A simple, plain white, soft material, long night shirt that fit very loosely around his lean form.

He was just settling down and beginning to doze when the door clicked open. Slightly startled, Sebastian grabbed his butter knives and prepared to throw them.

"Sebastian." said a very familiar voice.

"Young master?" He put down the knives back on his nightstand. "What are you doing up at this hour? Its nearly half-passed three."

The thirteen-year-old was standing in the doorway holding his special pillow in his arms, his large mis-matched eyes gazing at Sebastian with a deep innocence, frowning.

"I couldn't sleep." He confessed, hiding behind the pillow.

Sebastian chuckled and smirked, typical child.

"Why are you in pajamas?" Ciel half-demanded.

"I was going to try and get some rest." Sebastian replied.

"You sleep?"

"Sometimes." The raven-haired butler replied. "But that isn't important. Why are you having trouble sleeping tonight? Are your dreams bothering you?"

"No. Its just one of those nights where sleep won't come to me. I suppose I just...miss my parents."

Sebastian said, "I understand."

Ciel yawned.

"You're tired, my lord. Lets get you back to bed."

He grabbed his robe and put it on, then he lifted his master and the large pillow, pulling him into his chest and carried him back towards his bedroom.

Ciel's head fell against Sebastian's chest and the boy let out a deep sigh. Although there was no heartbeat there, it was still warm and comforting to be in the arms of an adult.

"You know you are rather cute and childish when you're tired, my lord. Leaning against me like a baby and holding your pillow like it's your favorite stuffed animal."

Ciel glared. The butler chuckled.

"Shut up. You're comfortable that's all. And I like this pillow. Just don't tell the others." The boy muttered.

"My lips are sealed." Sebastian replied.

\- xXx-

They came up to the bedroom and Sebastian walked in, setting Ciel gently down on his bed. He put the pillow behind his head and tucked him in.

"I'll go heat up some warm milk for you, my lord."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian turned and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sebastian returned with the glass of warmed milk only to find Ciel sitting on the edge of the bed holding something.

"Young master, you got out of bed again." Sebastian said, not amused.

Ciel didn't say anything all he did was walk over to Sebastian and hand him what he was holding, trading it for the glass of warm milk.

Sebastian looked at the object: a small children's book that read "Goodnight Moon" on the cover.

"A bedtime story? Strange request."

"When I was little, and had trouble sleeping, my father would get into my bed with me and read this story. Somehow it always helped me fall asleep."

"Well alright. You do not even need to order me, my lord, I understand and I'll do it."

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel took another drink of the milk and gave it to Sebastian to put on the nightstand. Then he got back into the large bed and scooted over to allow room for Sebastian. The butler got in beside him and pulled the covers over them both, and propped up the pillows so they could sit up. Then he did what he thought a father would do, and put his arm around Ciel, and his tired little lord leaned against him so he could see the pictures in the book.

"Alright." Sebastian opened the book and began to read...

"Goodnight Moon...

Goodnight room

Goodnight moon.

Good night cow jumping over the moon.

Goodnight light and

Goodnight bears

Goodnight chairs

Goodnight kittens

And goodnight mittens

Goodnight clocks

And goodnight socks

Goodnight little house

And goodnight mouse

Goodnight comb

And good night brush

Goodnight nobody

Goodnight mush

And goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush" Goodnight stars

Goodnight air

Goodnight noises everywhere

Good night moon."

Sebastian finished reading, "That's the end, my lord...oh." Sebastian smiled, Ciel was fast asleep against him, chest rising and falling, breathing slow and rythmic. Sleeping and looking like the child he really was.

Sebastian stroked his hair moving in out of his eyes, and smiling, with a certain level of affection a demon would never have. Careful not to wake the sleeping child, Sebastian put down the book, blew out the candles and settled down among the pillows, after adjusting them.

Then he pulled the sheets over them and kissed the boy on the head, "Goodnight my little lord." He said, and then closed his eyes.

-xXx-

The next morning they would be found by the servants,both sound asleep at half-passed eleven AM, Sebastian's protective arm around Ciel, the boy's face resting comfortably in the crook of the raven-haired butler's neck.

 _A/N: I don't know how long "Goodnight Moon" has been around, and frankly, I don't care. All I remember is that I used to love when my Grandpa read it to me when I was little._


End file.
